LIFE OR DEATH?
by StarUnicornGalaxy
Summary: Carrie ah muerto por un accidente que ocasiono Corey,Lenny,enojado y debastado se aleja del funeral y Corey lo persigue para ver si puede remediar lo que hizo y que Lenny lo perdone. ¿lo lograra?,¿que paso con Carrie?,descubran lo aquí


¿Life or Death?

-Diálogo-

-"pensamiento"-

-'susurros'-

••lugar••

Narración

/letrero oh algo que lees/

[Cancion música etc…]

"Cosa que ves o escuchas en una radio o Tv"  
>••••••••••••••••••••••••<p>

La lluvia cae,todos estaban callados,otros lloraban,otros no lo podían creer.

/Carolina Beff  
>2000-2013<br>Una gran amiga,  
>hija y Música<br>Siempre será recordada/

Larry Sill,Kim y Konnie Kagami y Mina Beff lloraban frente a la lápida,pero nadie más que Mina y Lenny.

-…¡TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA!…-Grito Lenny hacia Corey

Corey Riffin,Laney Penn y Kin y Kon Kujiria también estaban ahí,Laney lloraba a lado de Corey que estaba soltando algunas lágrimas al igual que Kin y Kon

-…¿q-que?…-

-¡TU LA MATASTE!-

-…e-e-escucha y-yo…y-yo…-

-¡SI TU NO HUBIERAS CORTADO ESA CUERDA ELLA SEGUIRÍA VIVA!-

-…y-yo no sabía que…-

-¡MATASTE A LA ÚNICA CHICA QUE AMABA!-

…

…

-L-Lenny-dice Laney algo sorprendida

-….me tengo que ir….-Lenny sale corriendo de ahí dejando a todos ahí.

…  
>…<p>

-'desearía morir'-dice Corey por lo bajó creyendo que nadie lo oyó,pero se equivocó,Laney lo escucho

-Core…n-no digas eso…-

-je…-

hace un sonrisa sarcástica

-¿porqué no?,digo,todo estaría mejor si yo no hubiera existido,Carrie seguiría viva,Trina hubiera tenido una vida mejor,incluso hasta Kin,Kon y tu estarían más seguros sin mi-

-Core,eso no es verdad-

-¿a no?,por todas las tonterías que hago para que la banda tenga frutos,los meto en problemas,incluso cuando hice romper la barrera que construyeron los castores para que el agua no pasara,hubieran muerto ahogados ..-

-Core, deja de decir eso-

-¡por mi culpa Carrie esta muerta!-

-¡pero tu no sabías que esa cuerda cargaba esa bolsa!-

Carrie había muerto por un tumor cerebral,la cuerda que Corey corto con la guitarra sostenía una bolsa llena de arena,la bolsa al caer tuvo un gran impacto en la cabeza de Carrie donde golpeo una parte del cerebro y…ella no sobrevivió.

-¡Lanes,admitelo,si yo no hubiera existido todos estarían mejor sin mi!-

-¡eso no es verdad!,Core, todos aquí somos tus amigos y te queremos…incluso…Los NewMans y Trina-

-¿enserió Lanes?,¿¡en serio!?,¿¡quieren ser amigo de un mitad demonio!?-

Laney y los demás lo miran sorprendidos.

-¿lo ves?,ya mejor me voy-

dice alejandose de ahí,su cara era una mezcla de enojo,miedo y tristeza

-*sigh*-Laney suspira y se gira y ve a Kim y Konnie viéndola con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos,ve un poco más atrás y ve a Mina arrodillada frente a la lápida de su hermana

Laney,Kin y Kon se acercan y abrazan a Mina al igual que Kim y Konnie

••En el parque••

Lenny Pov

¿Porqué se tuvo que morir?,¿porqué ella?,¡ese p****** de Riffin!,¿¡cómo se atreve!?

-…Emm…oye….Larry-

dice Corey a lado de el,al parecer Lenny estaba sentado en una banca

-…'alejate de aquí'…-

se levanta pero el lo detiene

-¡no!,aguarda…yo…lo siento-

-¡ya es un poco tarde para eso!,¿¡no crees!?-

-escucha…yo me siento muy culpable por…eso…ya sabes-

-¡no me importa tus disculpas,jamás te perdonare,no después de lo que hiciste!-

-¡ya se lo que hice!,¡pero yo no sabía que Carrie estaba ahí,que esa bolsa estaba ahí!,¡admito mi culpa!,¡me siento terrible por mis acciones!,¡escucha,yo también la quería!-

-..¿q-que?..-

-…la quería,pero no de esa forma como tu a ella,la quería como…mi amiga oh…hermana…-

-pero…se odiaban …nos odian …-

-he…¿quien dijo que los odiaba?,no puedo odiarlos,yo no odio a nadie-

dijo Corey,y tenía razón,el chico no tenía ningún hueso malo en su cuerpo.

-…eres un buen chico Corey,…pero,no se sí deba perdonarte…,la pérdida de Carrie…fue…,muy fuerte para mi…,talves si tu no odiarás a nadie…no sentirías lo mismo que yo-

-…je…puede…pero no es así…siento lo mismo,digo ¿quien peleara a cada segundo conmigo,quien me dirá que yo y mi banda somos los peores y ustedes los mejores,quien me ara sufrir a cada segundo?…extrañare eso…-

-…t-tengo una pregunta…¿porqué ustedes 2 se odiaban tanto?…-

-bueno…antes de que…tu sabes…la pérdida de…-

Lenny asiente triste

-ella y yo peleamos un día,una pelea muy fuerte a demás de las otras que hemos tenido…y …bueno…le pregunte lo mismo y me lo contó…paso hace 6 años,en la primaria,ella y yo éramos mejores amigos,aunque no lo creas

(Flashback transiton)

Se ve a Carrie en el patio de juegos de la primaria de PeaceVille,ella tenía el mismo atuendo que de grande,sólo que no tenía tenia 7 años,ella caminaba hacia su mejor amigo Corey Riffin,el tenía el mismo atuendo al igual que su gorra solo que sin su calavera,el estaba platicando con unos amigos(no,no eran Kin y Kon)

-hola Corey-saluda alegre Carrie pero el no contestaba.-Corey-Carrie lo toma del hombro pero el se voltea asqueado y se sacude

-eww,que asco,me toco,ahora tengo piojos-

-¿piojos?,yo no tengo piojos-

-claro que sí,se llaman niñas-

-no es verdad,nosotras no tenemos piojos,mi hermana me dijo-

-tu Hermana es tonta-

-claro que no,ella es una genio-

-una genio en ser fea,como tu-

-¿porqué actúas así?,se supone que éramos mejores amigos-

-tu lo dijiste…¡éramos!-

-¿q-que,¿y-ya no quieres ser mi amigo?-

-de saber que tenías piojos,jamás hubiera sido tu amigo-

-p-pero…-antes de completar la frase una masa pegajosa y verde le cayó encima

-¡qué los piojos mágicos salgan de esta cabeza!-

dice un chico alzando los brazos al aire haciendo que todos se rían incluso Corey,Carrie vio la sonrisa de Corey,pero su sonrisa no era alegre si no una malvada,ella empezó a llorar y después de unos segundo se limpió las lágrimas y puso una mirada enojada.

-…"te odio tanto Corey Riffin,te odio tanto"…-

(Fin del FlashBack)

-¿piojos?,¿enserió Corey?-

-tenía 7 años-

-la verdad,eso fue lo más ridículo que eh oído-

-lo se ¿no?-

Los 2 empiezan a reír pero segundos después dejan de hacerlo y se ponen en un silencio,pero no incómodo.

…  
>…<p>

-oye Corey…-

-¿si?-

-te perdono-

-¿d-de verdad?…-

-se que…se qué no fue tu intención-

-m-muchas gracias…yo…yo lamento haber…haber…que Carrie…-dice algo entrecortado

-tranquilo,estaré bien…eso creo…y no llores que eso es de mujeres…-

-pero si tu también lloraste-

-cállate-

-perdón…me pelee con Laney hoy y bueno…ya sabes lo que es pelear con tu mejor amiga-

-si…lo se…¿sabes?…me odio…-

-¿porqué?-

-*sigh*…antes de que Carrie muriera,me pelee con ella,la verdad no quiero hablar de ello ahora,me pelee por una tontería-

-tranquilo hermano-

-creo que ha hay que regresar,los demás deben de estar preocupados-dice Lenny levantándose

-si…-

••en el cuarto de Lenny••

Lenny Pov

Horas habían pasado desde la muerte de Carrie,Mina se lo tomo muy mal por la pérdida de su hermana,Kim y Konnie también,incluso hasta Kin y Kon,Laney estaba muy preocupada por Corey,pero al igual que todos estaban tristes,y se preguntarán ¿qué paso conmigo?,pues,estoy Triste,destrozado,pensé que con esa charla con Corey me haría sentir bien…pero no fue así,la extraño demasiado que hasta podría llorar…a decir verdad…estoy llorando ahora,estoy sentado al borde de mi cama con mi cara escondida en mis rodillas…jeje…soy todo un cobarde y un idiota.  
>un cobarde,por no decirle que la amo,y un idiota,por no protegerla.<p>

-'Lenny'-

Miro hacia arriba y mis ojos no lo podían creer,Carrie,estaba en frente mío,se veía…realmente hermosa,llevaba un vestido a tirantes de color blanco con algunos detalles dorados,no tenía su gorra,pero llevaba una diadema blanca,su piel blanca se reflejaba con la luz de la luna al igual que sus ojos y cabello color azul.

-¿C-Carrie?-

-me da gusto verte Lens-

-¿d-de verdad eres tu?-

-si,y no,no estas alucinando-

-¿eres un ángel?-

-jiji,no,no lo soy,si fuera uno tendría alas…-

-entonces,¿un fantasma?-

-tampoco,es como una especie de Ángel espiritual…-

-¿a qué viniste aquí?-

-vine a verte-

-…¿y porqué no a Mina?…-

-porque…estoy segura que sí me ve,me extrañaría aún más,lloraría aún más que hasta podría…cometer un suicido…-

-…Carrie lamento haber peleado contigo…-

-tranquilo,te perdono,a decir verdad,no fue gran cosa,sólo era un Sándwich-

-jeje-

Lenny la mira y se entristece un poco.

-Carrie yo…tengo que decirte algo demasiado importante…-

Larry ve a Carrie pero ve que se estaba transparentando poco a poco

-¿qué sucede?-

-mi tiempo se acaba,sólo puedo estar aquí por 1 minuto…-

-¡pero Carrie!-

-adiós Lens-

lo toma del cachete y lo besa en los labios,el los ojos como platos,con un leve sonrojo y algunas lágrimas en los ojos

-…también te amo…

A esas últimas palabras Carrie desaparece,Lens comienza a soltar unas lágrimas,se levanta del suelo y se limpia sus lágrimas,voltea hacia su cama dispuesto a dormir pero ve algo ahí…toma una hoja,la lee y sonríe

-…Je…gracias Carrie…también te recordare…-

Lo que había en la cama era la gorra de Carrie,Una foto donde estaban ellos 4 sonriendo y haciendo caras chistosas y la foto llevaba una inscripción que decía

/Los NewMans,mejores que tu/

También,había una nota que decía:

/Lenny,siempre te recordare,los extrañare tanto a ti,a Kim y a Konnie,ustedes son los mejores amigos que una chica pudiera tener,por favor,protege a Mina y a las chicas por mi,dile a Mina que no debe de llorar,que estoy juntó a ella todos los días,aunque no me vea,dile a Kim y a Konnie que siempre las recordare,que son mis mejores amigas y las quiero,y que la estaré observando desde haya arriba.  
>Y Lens,tu eres mi mejor amigo del mundo,y te quiero demasiado,se que debes de estar algo confundió por la visita que te hice,y lo que te dije si fue real…te amo.<p>

Atte:Carrie/

Lenny toma la nota y la guarda en su cajón,toma la gorra y la foto y la pone en su buró

••en el cielo••

Se ve a Carrie sentada cruzada de brazos viendo al vacío

-*sigh*-

-¿esta ocupado este lugar?-una señora de pelo negro,vestido blanco y corona dorada se sienta a lado de ella

-no,siéntese-dice Carrie sonriendo

-¿ocurre algo?-

-nada…sólo que…los extrañare demasiado-

-se como te sientes querida,yo también extraño a mis hijos,aunque pueda volver ahí ah verlos,no puedo abandonar este lugar,es mi trabajo y obligación-

-lo se,lo se,usted es la reina de los Ángeles espirituales y los ángeles, y no puede dejar este lugar ya que debe de entrenarnos-

-jeje je,lo se-

-tengo una pregunta…-

-¿qué cariño?-

-¿cómo es posible que este casada con el rey de la noche osfera y el infierno?,ya sabe,el es un demonio y usted un ángel-

-bueno Carrie…hay veces que el amor hace cosas que ni tu mismo puedes entender-

-…una pregunta más..¿sus hijos son mitad demonio oh mitad ángel?-

-son mitad demonio y ángel-

-…entonces Riffin tenía razón cuando dijo que era mitad demonio-

-lo se-

-si,em,señora Riffin,¿algún día los podré ver?-

-tu puedes verlos a ellos desde aquí-

-no pero,me refiero a…verlos desde ahí abajo-

-no creo que sea posible querida,tienes que entrenar más para dominar eso,aunque hayas ido a visitar a Lenny,toma más práctica dominar esa técnica-

-*sigh*,lo se-

-¿algo más?-

-no,es todo,gracias señora Riffin-

-cuándo quieras querida-

La señora se levanta y se aleja dejando a la niña sola.

-nunca los olvídate-

Carrie se levanta,da un último vistazo hacia abajo y se aleja.

FIN  
>••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••<p> 


End file.
